


Roommates

by orphan_account



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Victorious (TV)
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M, Smut, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikey and Vincent realize and recognize their love for each other.  If this is Mikey or Vincent reading this I am sorry, but also not.  Fall in love please for my sake.
Relationships: Mikey Reid/ Vincent Martella





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. This is a cute story. If you want to skip the smut that’s fine I’ll put a warning.

The It felt like the days were droning on and on. Quarantine had not been kind to their social life.  
Mikey and Vincent had been sitting on that brown couch for what felt like a month. They never seemed to stand up. Every once in a while one of them would have a funny idea for a sketch, but that only took up, what, a couple hours?  
Then they were right back on that couch.  
Recently they had a couple sketches about relationships. It was definitely because they were bored and did not have any relationships.  
“Mikey, are we losers?”  
“Yes,” he responded without hesitation.  
“You don’t even know why I asked that”  
“Oh sorry, why did you ask that?”  
“We don’t have girlfriends. And when we do we cannot seem to keep them.” Vincent explained running his hand through his patchy blue hair.   
“Who cares. It’s not like we can go do anything now anyway. Face it buddy, we are stuck here just us till the government decides to do their jobs.” Mikey replied infuriated at the state of America. Vincent sat quietly for a moment.  
“Dude you are the best relationship I’ve ever been in and we aren’t even in one,” He exclaimed. Mikey laughed.   
“Friendship is still a relationship bro,”. Mikey pointed out. Vincent nodded and finally got up from the couch.  
“I’m going to the store. Do you need something?”  
“You should get a charcuterie board.”  
“Why. Who’s coming over?”  
“For the sketch idea,” he responded.  
“Okay, but can’t we just say there’s one and not actually buy it,”. Vincent turned to face his roommate.  
“Yeah, but it’s the principle of the thing,”  
“So you think I should buy condoms and arrange them in a heart as well?” He said with a sarcastic tone.  
“If that will help your acting then whatever makes you happy.” Mikey smiled. Vincent laughed and rolled his eyes before grabbing his wallet and leaving. 

Mikey looked at the door closing. His smile faded and he suddenly looked mournful. He was very confused at the moment. He and Vincent had been friends for a while and they both thought moving in together was a brilliant idea. They could do music, write sketches, and discuss politics like other normal democratic socialists. (A/N: I say this because this is why my friends and I moved in together as well honestly)   
Everything had been going great. It was so nice having him around until he brought a girl home. She was nice. It was fine. He seemed happy enough for a while and for some reason it irritated Mikey. Mikey, in confused desperation, found himself a girlfriend as well. She was also very nice, but a little bland. Vincent liked her and seemed excited that they both had girlfriends. That only lasted until Vincent was dumped almost out of nowhere. He was sad. He kept pretending like he wasn’t, but the piles of rice krispy wrappers in the bin was evidence enough. Mikey dumped his girlfriend before that week was over.   
That was when he decided something was up with him. His whole life he was sure that he wanted to settle down with a nice wife and ave a nice family, but here he was dumping a perfectly nice girl just because he wanted to make his best friend feel better. The pair had gotten drunk off their asses that night which was actually a first since they were relatively cautious drinkers. Vincent had fallen asleep on that ugly brown couch and Mikey was blabbering in a stream of semi conscious thought. He smacked Vincent a couple of times. Vincent did not wake up.  
“Oh you’re asleep,” he giggled, “that’s cute. You’re cute. I love you man. Woah, I love you. That’s... new. Crap”  
Mikey started to drift asleep after that revelation. Unfortunately, he did remember in the morning. His painful emotions were accompanied by a painful headache. He promised himself never to drink like that again.  
Ever since that night Mikey had been coming to terms with his feelings as well as with the knowledge that Vincent would never want him like that. He had thought about telling him a couple days before, but had scared himself out of it.  
Logically he knew that Vincent was supportive and would stay his friend no matter what. Irrationally he thought Vincent would yell at him and never speak to him again, but this conversation confused Mikey.  
What did he mean? 

Vincent closed the door to the apartment and immediately sunk to the floor. What the hell was he doing? Why did he do that? Why did he say that?  
Vincent had not been asleep that night they got drunk. He had heard what Mikey had said. It freaked him out, but he kind of had no idea what to do with the information so he let it go, but recently he had been having confusing thoughts. He couldn’t stop thinking about what his future would look like if he just stayed roommates with Mikey forever. That turned into thoughts of being married. Then more intimate thoughts that had initially freaked him out, but after a couple intrusive thoughts and some exciting dreams those thoughts were commonplace.   
Just because he had had those thoughts didn’t mean anything though, right? As he sat on the gross floor outside of their apartment he realized. Those thoughts did mean something.   
He knew that Mikey loved him and it didn’t freak him out. More than that it made him happy. It made him excited. It made him scared.  
Vincent jumped up and walked to the store.   
So, he loved Mikey. He was in love with Mikey. Him, Vincent, was in love with his best friend. He was in love with his roommate.  
“And they were roommates,” he muttered under his breath by accident. He smiled and his anxiety went down as he perused the store shelves. He went up and down pulling things into his basket. He walked over to the deli area. A prepackaged deli platter. Suddenly Mikey was on his mind again. He grabbed it and wandered over to get more shampoo. He passed by the hair dye and couldn’t help but stop. He liked the blue, but he wanted to try something new. What was Mikey’s favorite color again?   
Vincent shook his head and continued down the toiletries aisle. In a small locked case were an assortment of condoms. He remembered the joke he made before. The more he stared at them the more he began to think that maybe it wasn’t as much of a joke. He kind of froze there. It was enough to cause an employee to wander over to him.  
“Can I get something for you?” It was a small girl, a high schooler maybe. Vincent jumped a bit not realizing she had walked over.  
“Uh, yeah. Can I have those ones in the corner.” He said quickly avoiding her gaze. She unlocked it and handed them to him. She didn’t care about the condoms. Store clerks see everything and honestly don’t care much about your weird purchases. She did however realize something after hearing him speak.  
“Hey, are you, this is ridiculous, but are you maybe the guy who plays Phineas?” She asked.  
“Uh, yeah I am. It’s nice to meet you, uh.”  
”Avery, I’m such a big fan can I take a photo with you?” She whispered. She quickly took her photo and bounced away. Vincent still felt kind of off. He bought his groceries and walked home. As he got closer to the door his heart began to race. He opened the door. Mikey wasn’t sitting on the couch anymore. His door was closed. Vincent set the bags down and walked towards his room. He hear grunting from Mikey’s room. He paused for a moment.  
Could he really eavesdrop on his friend? Was he really about to stand outside his door and listen? He was and he did. Vincent put his ear to the door. Through the door were grunts and pants, the man couldn’t make out much more than that. After a few more grunts Vincent realized what Mikey was doing in there and backed away. Suddenly there was a shout.  
“Vincent!” Mikey cried out from his room. For a moment Vincent thought he was caught, but then he recognized the situation. Mikey had just cum at the thought of Vincent. Vincent went back to the front door and slammed it.  
“Mikey! I’m back!” He hollered kind of panicked. Mikey opened his door and smiled and helped him put the stuff away. He pulled out the deli platter and laughed. He laughed again when he pulled out the condoms. It was an awkward laugh. Unenthusiastic, but thinking he might as well feign entertainment from the joke. He stopped laughing when he noticed Vincent was just staring at him.  
“Hey, what’s up with you lately?” He asked. Vincent shook his head and briskly walked past and locking himself in his room. He sat on his floor in a quiet contemplation. Although his room was silent, his thoughts were very loud.  
Mikey was pretending nothing had happened.  
Mikey was pretending not to feel.  
He was lying to himself because he thought Vincent wouldn’t feel the same way.   
Then Vincent decided. He swung open his door and was met with slightly concerned and confused stares from Mikey who was eating cheese on the couch.  
“Let’s make the video.” Mikey said before Vincent could do anything else. The blue haired man froze for a moment, but nodded and began to set everything up.

(THIS IS THE SMUT PARAGRAPH) 

They posted the video. It immediately began getting likes from their very loyal fan base. It was nice to know people thought them funny. They started cleaning everything up. Mikey went into the bathroom where Vincent was attempting to put all the balls back into the box they were stored in. They just kept falling out. Mikey picked on up and threw it at his friend.  
“Dude, I don’t think you want to do this,”Vincent replied. Mikey stood his ground looking down on his friend until Vincent charged at him with the box and knocked him down, colorful balls flying every where. They kept throwing balls at each other and knocking each other down. They made their way to the living room where they crashed on the couch. Mikey smacked Vincent one more time as they caught their breath.  
“That’s it,”. Vincent used everything he had and tackled Mikey shoving him and poking him. Eventually they paused. Vincent was straddling Mikey on the couch. Colorful plastic balls littered their apartment. A deli platter was sitting on the kitchen counter. The box of condoms was on the coffee table.   
They just started at each other. Neither one spoke. Neither one moved. Time stood still. Vincent suddenly turned bright red.  
“Sorry,” he muttered and moved to get off. Mikey held his arms in place.  
“Wait,”. He said. Vincent turned back to his friend. Mikey lifted his head just a bit and Vincent slowly bent down to meet him. Then they were kissing. It was calm and sweet. Lovely really. Something neither of them expected. Vincent sank into Mikey as they kissed. Mikey’s long arms wrapped around Vincent’s smaller frame and held him close. They continued and it became more passionate as the seconds ticked by. Hands began grabbing and groping and Mikey reached under Vincent’s shirt and pinched his nipples.   
Vincent moaned and moved away while grinding his hips down. He paused for a moment. Mikey was hard. Vincent was hard. Vincent did it again and Mikey groaned into his mouth. It was intoxicating and Vincent wanted more. They pulled each other’s clothes off frantically. Breathing heavily they continued moving and touching and kissing. Soon they were both naked. Vincent ground down one more time.   
Their cocks touched. It was hot in both senses of the word. Mikey reached down Vincent’s back grazing his skin gently. He grabbed Vincent’s ass and started inching his way to his hole. Vincent in term slid his hand between them and grabbed on to Mikey’s throbbing cock. Mikey jerked forward and moaned loudly into Vincents ear.  
Vincent began to stroke his partner. He ran his hand up and down his thick shaft. Mikey stuck a finger in Vincent’s asshole and began fingering him. In his own pleasure Vincent pulled harder on Mikey’s cock. Mikey in turn added a finger. It was like a sexy competition they didn’t realize they were having. Vincent ran his thumb over Mikey’s slit which was dripping with precum.  
“Vincent,” Mikey groaned into Vincent’s ear. Vincent shuddered remembering the sound of his friend earlier.   
“What?”  
“I want to fuck you,”. Mikey whispered. Vincent could only nod he was so shocked and turned on. Mikey grabbed Vincent and rolled him onto his back. Mikey moved between his friend’s legs and lined his cock up with Vincent’s throbbing asshole. He began to push slowly in. Vincent’s face scrunched up in pain. The intrusion was new and larger than the fingers, but not necessary as unpleasant as he expected. Mikey watched Vincent’s face carefully as he pushed his huge dick in. He watched Vincent’s face morph from pain into pleasure. When Vincent’s face relaxed Mikey began to move. He pulled his cock almost all the way out and began to thrust it back in.   
Vincent was panting and groaning in pleasure. He felt his ass lifted up to Mikey’s cock over and over again. They could only groan each other’s names.  
“Mikey,”. He moaned like a mantra over and over again. Mikey looked down at Vincent’s red untouched cock. He reached out and grabbed it, stroking in time with his thrusts. Vincent cried out in pleasure as he thrust his own hips up into Mikey’s hand. Vincent was getting closer and closer as Mikey fucked him. His asshole was squeezing Mikey so tightly the man felt as though each thrust would be his last.   
“Mikey, I’m, I’m gonna cum,”. Vincent pushed out tears streaming from his eyes.   
“Me too, cum for me baby,” Mikey murmured almost mindlessly. Vincent’s heart soared when Mikey said baby and his balls tensed. Vincent opened his eyes and looked up at his friend and came hard with a shout. Mikey came into Vincent’s ass soon after. Mikey pulled out and collapsed onto Vincent. Vincent had no strength left either and just let him stay there. Vincent fell asleep to the sound of Mikey’s breathing and the feeling of cum dripping from his throbbing ass. He felt whole with Mikey.  
(END SMUT PARAGRAPH) 

The next morning Vincent woke up in his own bed. He was wearing clean clothes and he could tell that he had been wiped off. Mikey was asleep beside him on top of the covers almost like he had tucked Vincent in and just watched him till he himself fell asleep. Vincent sat up in his bed. The movement jostled Mikey as well. He stared into his brown eyes. They sat silently just staring as the sun crept into Vincent’s room.   
“Vincent,” Mikey groggily whispered. Vincent looked at him.  
“What,”  
“I love you,” he said simply. Mikey looked up as Vincent stayed silent for what felt like years. Finally he spoke.  
“I...I...I love you too,” he whispered. It felt like a weight had lifted from his chest. Mikey reached out and grabbed Vincent’s hand.  
“Good.” He murmured before falling back to sleep. Vincent decided to fall back asleep as well. It was quarantine. They didn’t need to be anywhere any time soon.   
Vincent and Mikey fell asleep beside each other. Hand in hand. Content smiles on both of their faces. Love in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Vincent and Mikey,  
> You are wonderful people and I love your content very much and if you decide not to be in love we’ll be fine. I hope you know that you have fans and that you have officially made it to the big leagues. You have fanfiction now. Not just fanfiction, smutty fanfiction. Good night!


End file.
